


Mensagens Recebidas

by hunnyfresh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyfresh/pseuds/hunnyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tradução: Regine Manzato</p><p>Ruby cria um perfil no Singlebrooke para Emma, o único problema é que ela está identificada como homem. O problema não seria tão grande se Emma não tivesse encontrado o perfil de Regina e começado a trocar mensagens com a Prefeita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regina sabia que algo estava para acontecer só pela forma como Henry e Kathryn entraram em seu escritório. Os sorrisos travessos e os olhares intrigantes que eles trocavam alertaram a Prefeita que eles tinham um plano para ela e ela sabia que não iria gostar. Ela os encarou, olhando de um para o outro, para ver quem se renderia primeiro.

\- Regina. – Kathryn disse num tom de voz doce, - Nós temos um assunto a tratar com você.

\- Os dois? – Regina perguntou ceticamente.

\- Sim. – Henry sorriu.

O sorriso no rosto dele fez com que o coração dela amolecesse só um pouco. Ela talvez pudesse ser receptiva ao que quer que o assunto deles fosse.

\- Nós achamos que seria bom para você sair mais. – a loira disse. A maneira como Regina levantou a sobrancelha e moveu a cabeça fez com que ela continuasse a falar. – Em um nível mais pessoal.

\- Não faço ideia ao que você está se referindo. – Regina disse com um balançar da cabeça e continuou a digitar em seu laptop.

\- Tipo um encontro. – Henry respondeu.

Regina levantou a cabeça de supetão. – Como é que é?

\- Talvez você encontre o Amor Verdadeiro. – o menino respondeu. – É tudo o que todos querem mesmo.

Regina olhou para a loira. – Você me arrumou um encontro?

\- Não! – Kathryn foi rápida para responder. – Não, eu sei que você gostaria de iniciar qualquer coisa desse tipo, mas nós...

Sua voz enfraqueceu como se ela estivesse repensando seu plano.

\- O que é? - Regina perguntou de forma autoritária.

Kathryn fez um careta, claramente querendo voltar para a segurança de sua casa e esquecer completamente o que ela e Henry haviam planejado.

\- Nós te registramos em um site de encontros! – Henry exclamou.

Os olhos de Regina escureceram enquanto ela encarava sua futura ex-amiga. Ela enunciou lentamente cada palavra. – Vocês fizeram o quê?

\- Não é somente para encontros, Regina. – Kathryn puxou uma cadeira em frente à mesa e se sentou. – Pode ser para colegas de correspondências, amizades e sim, namoros podem acontecer.

A Prefeita se inclinou em direção ao filho e falou de forma doce porém firme, - Henry, você pode esperar por mim lá fora?

Henry trocou um olhar com Kathryn antes de se sentar na cadeira vazia ao lado dela. – A ideia foi minha também.

Regina revirou os olhos e suspirou. Aparentemente, os dois haviam aprendido a  se juntar pra cima dela.

\- Nós criamos um perfil para você. Não se preocupe, não usamos nenhuma foto pessoal e seu nome não está explicitamente citado.

\- Eu criei um nome de usuário bem legal. – Henry declarou orgulhoso de si mesmo.

\- Singlebrooke Serviço de Encontros é um site sério. Eu pesquisei. – Kathryn continuou e puxou uma caneta e um pedaço de papel de dentro de sua bolsa antes de escrever algumas informações. – E o seu perfil já tem alguns acessos.

Isso intrigou Regina e ela aceitou o papel com seu nome de usuário e senha. “ _MadameRégia_ ”? Ela perguntou ceticamente.

\- Legal, né? – Henry irradiou.

Regina apertou os lábios e colocou o papel em um canto da mesa. – Vou olhar o perfil e então decidirei se manterei ou não a conta.

Henry sorriu e levantou da cadeira, seguido por Kathryn. Ele olhou para ela enquanto saíam do escritório. – Ela vai manter a conta.

* * *

Emma estava relaxando sentada, com os pés em sua mesa e com uma rosca doce na mão. Essas eram as vantagens de ser xerife de uma cidade pequena. Sendo paga para não fazer nada. Ela estava para dar uma mordida no seu doce quando Ruby, sua assistente de meio-período, colocou a cabeça na porta, com um sorriso enorme.

\- Entããão – Ruby disse dançando pelo escritório e se sentando.

Emma parou o caminho de sua rosca doce. – O quê?

\- Eu estava entediada semana passada – Ruby começou, - e posso ter me divertido às suas custas.

Emma tirou as botas da mesa e colocou o doce de volta na caixa. – Você fez alguma coisa que possa fazer com que eu seja demitida?

\- Não, claro que não. Eu disse divertido, não suicídio profissional.

Emma se encostou novamente e pegou a rosca doce. Ela deu uma mordida e falou de boca cheia. – O que você fez?

Ruby sorriu malignamente.  – Eu usei suas características num site de encontros.

Emma tossiu e se engasgou com o doce. Depois que sua garganta estava limpa ela quase berrou. – Você fez o quê?!

\- Relaxa, eu não usei tudo de você. – a garçonete disse casualmente. – Só não usei seu nome e seu sexo.

\- Espera, meu sexo? – Emma desencostou da cadeira, estupefata.

\- Eu disse que você era um homem. – Ruby deu de ombros e pegou uma rosca para ela. – Várias mulheres quiseram conversar com você ao longo da semana.

Emma olhou incrédula para a amiga. – Por que você está me dizendo isso?

Ruby mexeu as sobrancelhas. – Talvez você queira conversar com as mulheres também.

Emma revirou os olhos. – Aparentemente, eu sou um cara.

\- Um cara popular.

Ruby levantou e deu a volta na mesa, e começou a digitar no laptop de Emma.

\- _Singlebrooke Serviço de Encontros_? Emma leu na tela e começou a rir. – Sério mesmo?

\- Solteiros em Storybrooke. – Ruby comentou furtivamente. Ela acessou a conta de Emma e sorriu orgulhosamente. – _Voilá!_

\- CavaleiroEmArmaduraEnferrujada. – Emma riu. – Você não podia ter criado nada melhor não, Rubes?

Ruby lhe deu uma piscadela e rumou para a saída. – Você vai me agradecer um dia.

\- Duvido muito. – Emma murmurou e navegou pelo site.

Ela clicou em seu perfil e não se surpreendeu que Ruby não tenha adicionado uma foto. Ela se surpreendeu com o número de mensagens que o perfil recebeu mesmo sem foto. _Ruby deve ter escrito um perfil sensacional._

Ela clicou até encontrar o perfil, e o leu com fascinação.

_Loiro com 30 e poucos anos e um senso de humor que rivaliza com o de uma criança. Amo viajar e aventuras, mas aceito comida e DVD em qualquer ocasião. Bastante inteligente quando me conhecem melhor e não tenho medo de formar minha opinião. Sou uma pessoa gentil, apesar de bastante protecionista comigo mesmo. Tenho me sentido menos fechado com a formação de amizades. Eu diria que valho a pena uma vez que você me conheça. Procuro uma pessoa de mente aberta, inteligente e que não tenha medo da minha teimosia._

Emma rolou de rir depois de ler o perfil. Ruby era criativa quando estava entediada, ela tinha que admitir. O que a garçonete escreveu era uma versão fiel de Emma e ela gostou que a descrição não a fazia parecer tão mal.

A curiosidade a venceu e Emma abriu a caixa de mensagens.

_Li seu perfil. Doida pra encontrar vc! :)_

Emma fez uma careta. Aquilo era obviamente uma chave de cadeia. Ela apagou a mensagem imediatamente.

_Não me importaria de fazer sua armadura reluzir._

Emma riu e passou para a próxima.

_Parece que você problemas em se abrir com as pessoas. Isso é muito doce e sensível. Espero que um dia você possa se abrir comigo._

Legal, mas sensível? Emma? De jeito nenhum. Apagar.

Emma gemeu com as inúmeras mensagens e simplesmente passou as outras. Não era como se ela realmente fosse usar o site de qualquer maneira, era apenas para checar os perfis.

E ela checou. Explorando perfis aleatórios, um tal perfil de _MadameRégia_ chamou sua atenção.

_Estou saindo dos 30 anos, atraente e morena. Mãe solteira de um e meu filho é uma parte extremamente importante na minha vida. Homens que não gostem de crianças não precisam responder. Minha carreira é na política-_

Emma parou. Aquilo soava estranhamente familiar.

_Minha carreira é na política e minha posição é de bastante autoridade. Muitos são governados sob minhas mãos, então é fácil entender por que sou vista como intimidadora. Na verdade, estou apenas procurando a pessoa certa para ser minha companhia. Não sou tímida, mas sou reservada. Valorizo meu filho  acima de tudo, seguido por honestidade e integridade._

Emma franziu as sobrancelhas. Não podia ser.

_Aqueles corajosos o suficiente para responder, favor não perderem seu tempo se nada do que está listado acima é de seu agrado._

É. Emma recostou-se na cadeira com os olhos arregalados. Aquele era o perfil de Regina. Isso significava que Regina estava atrás de um amor. Bem, aquela era uma revelação interessante.

Emma releu o perfil de Regina mais duas vezes antes de deduzir que era, de fato o perfil dela. Emma não suportava a ideia da Prefeita estar atrás de um pouco de amor em sua vida. Amor que não vinha de Emma. 

Apesar do perfil de Regina dizer “atraente”, Emma já havia há muito tempo aceitado  o fato que Regina era belíssima. Atraente era mais do que um eufemismo.

Emma se recostou na cadeira, os dedos entrelaçados sob o queixo, refletindo. Bem, só havia uma maneira de descobrir de fato se era Regina. A resposta óbvia era mandar uma mensagem para ela. Se não fosse, ninguém  se machucaria. E se fosse, então Emma teria uma chance de conversar com ela sem que isso resultasse em uma briga, mesmo que ela amasse as brigas, mas essa seria a única chance que ela teria de conhecer a morena.

O que fazer, o que fazer?

Antes que ela se desse conta, Emma havia clicado no botão de “Mensagem” no perfil de Regina. A janela apareceu, desafiando Emma a mandar um e-mail para Regina. Seus dedos passearam sobre o teclado e ela começou a digitar.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina olhava estupefata para o ícone em negrito em sua caixa de mensagens que indicava que ela havia recebido um e-mail de Singlebrooke Serviço de Encontros. Ela havia inspecionado o perfil e gostado. Por que ela não cancelou definitivamente a conta ainda lhe era um mistério. Talvez uma parte dela queria encontrar alguém, ou a resposta mais plausível era que ela não queria decepcionar o Henry.

Ainda assim, as duas letrinhas que formavam o "Oi" na barra de assunto fez o coração de Regina disparar. Antes de ler o e-mail, ela clicou no nome de usuário do remetente para inspecionar o perfil.

_Aventureiro, inteligente, opinativo._

Verdade seja dita, Regina não teria dado atenção para aquele perfil, mas com base no índice de compatibilidade anexado no e-mail, 92% parecia bastante impressionante.

Ela checou o escritório para ter certeza que as portas estavam fechadas antes de abrir o e-mail.

_Cara MadameRégia,_

_Preciso ser honesto e dizer que nunca fiz nada desse tipo. Ganho pontos por honestidade? Piada infame, eu sei, mas espero assim diminuir o nervosismo._

_Encontrei seu perfil e gostaria de poder lhe conhecer melhor. Pelo que pude perceber, você é uma mãe bastante dedicada. Seu filho tem sorte de ter alguém como você. Você gostará de saber que eu não sou um homem com receio de crianças; Inclusive sou bastante decente com elas._ _Ganhei mais pontos?_

 _Já que estou te mandando esta mensagem, acho que devo me exibir com a esperança que talvez você veja algo que goste. Eu poderia dizer que sou do tipo que prefere longas caminhadas na praia mas isso seria uma mentira. Mas eu não recusaria uma Piña Colada e tomar um banho de chuva. Sou bastante reservado em todos os sentidos da palavra. Não tive muitos amigos ou família em minha vida. Sei que pareço um daqueles esquisitos antissociais, mas honestamente, não sou tão ruim assim._ _Posso lhe apresentar referências se você quiser._

_Sou um apreciador secreto de literatura e tenho uma paixão por rock clássico. Te decepcionei com minha escolha musical, não foi? Nada tema. Estou aberto a novos gêneros. Entendo que na internet as pessoas postam apenas suas melhores qualidades, mas acho que é justo contigo que eu admita algumas de minhas falhas. Para mim é muito difícil me aproximar das pessoas. Acho que foi isso que mais me atraiu no seu perfil, que você também é reservada. Já que eu tenho aquelas referências em mãos, é possível dizer que estou melhorando neste aspecto. Posso ser um pouco teimoso, mas quem não é assim atualmente? Para me despedir com uma boa imagem, uma qualidade que tenho é colocar um sorriso no rosto das pessoas. Talvez você já esteja sorrindo?_

_Espero que minha coragem signifique algo._

_Atenciosamente,_

_CavaleiroEmArmaduraEnferrujada_

O coração de Regina se acelerou enquanto ela lia e relia o e-mail, sorrindo sozinha com a ideia de que alguém tenha separado um tempo para lhe escrever uma mensagem e genuinamente querendo conhecê-la.

Deveria responder? Ela tinha que admitir que estava hesitante em fazê-lo, mas Storybrooke era uma cidade pequena surpreendentemente grande e aquela identidade poderia ser de qualquer pessoa. Nem mesmo ela podia reconhecer quem lhe mandava a mensagem só com base no perfil e e-mail dele, ainda mais com as memórias distorcidas, o que deixava tudo mais difícil de separar as personalidades das pessoas. A seta do mouse passeou pelo botão de 'responder'. Que mal um e-mail poderia causar?

Respirando fundo e tencionando a mandíbula, Regina clicou em 'Responder'.

* * *

Emma estava esperando seu pedido na Granny quando seu telefone vibrou no bolso. Ela puxou o aparelho e tocou na tela e viu o ícone do e-mail aparecer.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela percebeu que era a resposta de seu e-mail. Emma ficou olhando para o ícone por um tempo, preparando-se mentalmente para a rejeição. Espera, a Prefeita não a rejeitaria automaticamente. Ela não sabia que o CavaleiroEmArmaduraEnferruja da era a Emma. Mas pensando bem, era com Regina que Emma estava lidando, e ela seria rápida em dispensar meros mortais como Emma.

\- Aqui está. – Ruby disse com um sorriso, depositando o pacote para viagem da Emma no balcão.

Emma rapidamente guardou o telefone no bolso antes de murmurar um agradecimento e pegar o pacote. Ela quase correu porta afora em direção à delegacia, ansiada e com medo de ler o e-mail em paz.

Assim que chegou na delegacia, Emma deixou seu lanche intocado em cima da mesa e depositou o celular do lado do pacote, encarando o objeto e segurando a respiração.

_Coragem, Swan, é só um e-mail._

Pegando celular, Emma abriu o e-mail.

_Caro CavaleiroEmArmaduraEnferrujada,_

_A piada foi ruim, mas dessa vez eu deixo passar. Contudo, aprecio a honestidade. Eu mesma também sou nova nesta interação de Internet. Esta parece ser a primeira vez que estou enviando um e-mail pessoal e não algum relatório de orçamento, então perdoe-me se pareço um tanto formal._

_Se honestidade é um traço que ambos cultivamos, tenho que admitir que meu filho está numa dessas fases de deixe-me-sozinho. Espero que ele passe logo por ela. Então minha maternidade não fez você correr para as montanhas? Eu não esperava ver alguém responder o perfil de uma mãe solteira. Parece que você tem alguma coragem para aproximar-se de uma mãe solteira e independente._

_Acredito que longas caminhadas na praia devem ser difíceis dentro dessa sua armadura enferrujada. Eu sei bem o que é ter praticamente nenhum laço familiar na vida, então você não está sozinho neste no entanto, possivelmente cobrarei as referências._

_Você tinha minha atenção até a admissão por rock. Consigo te persuadir a ouvir um pouco de Beethoven?_ _Você é honesto. Gosto disso._ _E sim, até mesmo a teimosia pode ser perdoada de vez em quando. Apenas tente não fazer disso um hábito. Quanto ao sorriso, acredito que o ar de mistério e o não saber quem é são úteis neste caso. O desconhecido é excitante, não?_

_Para adicionar algo sobre mim, entre meu trabalho e meu filho, eu tento cozinhar sempre que possível, aprendendo novas receitas ou aperfeiçoando as antigas. É uma paixão minha._

_Eu não tenho um relacionamento há muito tempo, e duvido que esteja preparada para um ainda. A posição ainda está em aberto para a amizade, se lhe interessar._

_P.s. Sua coragem lhe rendeu pontos._

_Atenciosamente,_

_MadameRégia._

Emma ria feito uma boba quando terminou de ler o e-mail. Não apenas Regina não a havia rejeitado mas havia respondido de maneira positiva e até engraçada. Quem poderia saber? Emma já havia aprendido algo sobre a temida Prefeita, e o fato dela ser simpática de conversar por e-mail agradou à Emma. Havia algo de intrigante em ser honesto com uma pessoa que você possivelmente jamais encontraria, o que te fazia ser o mais honesto possível suscetível a se abrir de verdade.

Emma controlou sua ascensão de felicidade para uma alegria suprema quando percebeu um erro fatal. Merda. Regina achava que ela fosse um  _homem_. Cabisbaixa, ela se recostou na cadeira. Honestidade era a única coisa que Regina havia pedido e, fingindo-se de homem era uma mentira enorme.

_Merda._

Ela não podia não responder agora. Regina estaria esperando um e-mail e Emma achava ser seu dever lhe dar uma resposta. Mas se Regina descobrisse...

Emma bateu a cabeça na mesa. Essa era uma má ideia. Observar o perfil de encontro dela era uma coisa, lhe mandar uma mensagem era outra, mas continuar a se comunicar com a mulher era um assunto completamente diferente.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para o telefone. Elas poderiam ser apenas amigas. Como amigas por correspondência. Exceto que seria pela internet. Era só isso que Regina queria mesmo. Não havia necessidade de se encontrarem. Se trocas de cantadas acontecessem, não haveriam problemas, mas elas não se encontrariam de maneira nenhuma.

Resolvida, Emma agarrou seu almoço e deu uma boa mordida antes de apertar o botão de responder.


	3. Chapter 3

_MadameRégia,_

_RES: Vaga para Amizade_

_Qualificações:_

_\- Bom ouvinte_

_\- Um ombro forte para encostar a cabeça e chorar_

_\- Uma mão para fazer high fives_

_\- Disponível para cuidar de criança caso você decida sair para namorar_

_\- Assistirei à maioria dos filmes, menos os do Nicholas Sparks_

_Espero que minhas qualificações sejam satisfatórias para preencher a vaga de amizade. Claro que eu não me oporia caso uma promoção no cargo apareça._

_Melhor?_

_Farei você rir um dia. Te prometo. Dito isso, dados os perigos da internet, você não é nenhuma assassina em série, ou um pervertido, é? Juro que não sou nenhum desses aqui listados._

_Em relação ao seu filho, deixe-me adivinhar. Pré-adolescência? 12 anos? Assim que ele fizer 16 você será  a melhor amiga dele quando ele quiser pegar o carro. Apesar de que acredito que você seja do tipo chofer quando se trata da proteção do seu bebê. É uma coisa boa, sério mesmo. Apenas confie que ele voltará para você. Não conseguiria te dar uma descrição perfeita de mim mesmo aos 12 anos com minha família. Eu não era muito próximo dos meus pais e não os tenho visto há muito, muito tempo. E não, sua maternidade não me assusta. Eu ficaria aterrorizado de errar com um filho, mas a ideia passou pela minha cabeça uma ou duas vezes no último ano._

_Boa sacada com a referência à armadura. Um amigo criou o nome e eu não sou criativo o suficiente para mudá-lo. Mas MadameRégia, é? É quase como conversar com uma rainha quando eu sou apenas um pobre plebeu._

_Acho que devo contar um pouco mais sobre mim. Me mudei bastante quando criança, então eu não aprendi realmente como fazer amigos até eu estar completamente independente. Para manter o ar de mistério, eu não vou explicitamente te dizer minha profissão, mas ela me mantém vagando por Storybrooke num bom dia. Seria eu o florista fazendo entregas? Um pescador com uma boa pesca? Ou ouso dizer, o Sr. Gold verificando a terra para construir algo? Vou confessar e dizer que não sou a última opção. Você pode dormir tranquila sem a imagem do Sr. Gold saindo para um encontro._

_Minha cor favorita é vermelha. Eu recentemente descobri o prazer da comida caseira (talvez você possa me ensinar via e-mail). Sei consertar carros. Meu livro favorito é Tom Sawyer. Meu filme favorito é Kill Bill._

_Fico no aguardo de uma resposta em relação à vaga._

_Atenciosamente,_

_CavaleiroEmArmaduraEnferrujada_

 

Regina estava andando pelo corredor do supermercado, fazendo comprar com Kathryn e Henry seguindo atrás delas, jogando no celular.

\- Então, - Kathryn falou com um sorriso suspeito, - notei que você não apagou seu perfil.

– É verdade. - Regina revirou os olhos e pegou um pé de alface.

Kathryn comemorou batendo os quadris nos de Regina e recebeu um olhar assassino que ela ignorou solenemente. – Alguém chamou sua atenção? – o queixo dela caiu com uma boa surpresa quando Regina lhe deu as costas com os lábios pressionados. – Sim!

\- Não era essa a sua intenção desde o começo? – Regina perguntou, caminhando em direção à rotisseria e pedindo quatro peitos de frango.

\- Eu não esperava que você encontrasse alguém tão rápido – Kathryn admitiu, esticando a mão para pegar as embalagens e as entregando para Regina.

O rosto de Regina ficou levemente vermelho, o que fez com que o sorriso de Kathryn aumentasse. Antes que ela pudesse responder, Henry a chamou. – Mãe? Você tem uma mensagem. De CavaleiroEm-

Regina arregalou os olhos e correu para tirar o celular das mãos do filho. Olhando para o aparelho, ela rapidamente o bloqueou contra olhares curiosos. Ela se ajeitou, e jogou o cabelo para arrumá-lo de uma maneira digna.

\- Era do site de encontros? – Henry perguntou curiosamente.

\- A menos que você conheça outros cavaleiros em Storybrooke. – Kathryn cutucou e parou ao lado da amiga.

\- Bom, tem a Emma. – Henry se divertiu sozinho. – Ela é a Cavaleira Branca no meu livro.

\- Henry, por que você não vai buscar alguma coisa para o seu lanche? – Regina interrompeu, dando um empurrãozinho no garoto.

Ela não se virou para Kathryn até que Henry estivesse fora de seu campo de visão.

\- Então você está trocando e-mails com um Cavaleiro?

– O nome de usuário dele é CavaleiroEmArmaduraEnferrujada. Ele que me mandou mensagem na verdade. - Regina suspirou exasperada e continuou suas compras.

\- Há quanto tempo vocês têm conversado? – Kathryn perguntou enquanto elas se dirigiam para o caixa.

\- Este será o nosso terceiro e-mail. – Regina respondeu, com uma ponta de animação na voz, querendo ler a mensagem recebida. Ela continuava cautelosa e cética, mas se as coisas não acontecessem da maneira que ela queria, não deveria ser tão difícil de encontrar a identidade do remetente quando se vivia em uma pequena e amaldiçoada cidade. Ela tinha certeza que Sidney poderia desencavar alguma coisa, mas havia um gostoso sentimento dentro dela que acreditava que ela não precisaria da ajuda do repórter apaixonado por ela.

– Eu te desejo o melhor, Regina. - Kathryn interrompeu a amiga com uma mão gentil em seu braço com um sorriso verdadeiro nos lábios.

Regina inspirou profundamente com a sinceridade na voz da amiga. Tudo o que ela podia oferecer em retorno foi um sorriso hesitante e um aceno com a cabeça antes de Henry juntar-se à elas, contrabandeando um pudim de chocolate para dentro da cesta da mãe.

* * *

A espera de três horas para ler o e-mail foi a mais longa de sua vida. Ela não pôde ler o e-mail enquanto passavam no caixa, no caminho de volta para casa, enquanto fazia o jantar e então comia com o Henry, então Regina esperou até o garoto gritar “boa noite!” do topo da escada para acessar seu computador da casa, ansiosa para ler a nova mensagem.

Seu rosto abriu-se em um sorriso a partir das primeiras linhas. O currículo para a amizade a fez sorrir tanto que suas bochechas doíam. Ela tinha que admitir que apreciava o humor dele. A promessa de lhe fazer rir já estava cumprida.

Parecia que seu colega misterioso estava ciente das fases de uma criança. Talvez ele tivesse filhos ou estava sempre próximo de crianças. Isso aliviou um pouco do estresse que ela tinha ao descobrir que ele não cresceu em um ambiente familiar típico. Era mais uma coisa em comum que eles tinham.

Ela deu risada quando ele a instigou sobre sua identidade e teve calafrios com a ideia que ele poderia ser o Sr. Gold. Apesar de não dizer claramente quem ele era, ela se pegou intrigada para descobrir.

Regina dedilhou o queixo pensando, incapaz de chegar a uma conclusão. Ao invés disso, ela rapidamente clicou no botão de resposta.

* * *

Emma estava sentada na sala com um pote enorme de cereal no meio das pernas. Era péssimo quando sua colega de casa tinha projetos para corrigir. Isso fazia com que Emma ficasse com poucos recursos ou força de vontade para cozinhar algo decente. Isso fez com que ela se encontrasse no sofá com um pote de Lucky Charms. O toque do celular a deixou empolgada. Ela se esticou para a mesa onde ele se encontrava, derrubando leite do pote no processo.

Ela abriu seus e-mails, ansiosa para ler a última mensagem de Regina.

_Senhor Cavaleiro,_

_Você ficará contente de saber que após cuidadosa consideração, seu currículo foi aprovado, apesar de seu veto quanto à Nicholas Sparks ter que mudar caso realmente tenha real interesse na vaga. Seu currículo será mantido em meu arquivo caso uma promoção na vaga apareça._

Emma sorriu. Estaria a Prefeita flertando? Emma esperava que sim.

_Lhe asseguro que não sou nem uma assassina em série e nem uma pervertida, apesar de algumas pessoas me chamarem de esmagadora de corações. Fique tranquilo, sua vida está segura._

_Quase, ele tem 10 anos e já acredita que eu quero controlá-lo. Lembro do tempo em que eu era sua melhor amiga e ele costumava falar pelos cotovelos sobre cada mínimo detalhe do que acontecia no seu dia. Agora a única coisa que ele está interessado é que eu arrume uma companhia, possivelmente para fazer com que eu me afaste dele._

Emma fez uma careta com as palavras de Regina. Ela podia sentir a tristeza e leve desabafo que ela colocava na mensagem e mentalmente planejou maneiras de conversar com Henry.

_Para uma pessoa sem família você parece ter informações privilegiadas sobre a cabeça de uma criança. (isso não é um insulto). Eu perdi meu pai há muito tempo e minha mãe muito antes disso. Honestamente, eu estava aterrorizada com a possibilidade de me tornar uma mãe como ela. Não sei se eu efetivamente fugi do meu medo ou corri para ele._

Emma se aproximou do celular enquanto lia, mexendo a cabeça enquanto pensava. Nunca lhe ocorreu que Regina tinha pais. Obviamente que ela sabia que Regina tinha pais, mas ela nunca se perguntou como eles eram. E de pensar que Regina tinha medo da mãe? Aquilo soava muito como uma criança que foi aterrorizada, se ela bem conhecia uma. E Emma era bem familiarizada com aquela situação.

_MadameRégia ganhou minha simpatia, mas confesso que foi uma amiga que me colocou nessa._

_Ah, o mistério do seu trabalho. Acho que posso roubar e fazer uma busca rápida sobre quaisquer empregos que precisem de loiros vagando por Storybrooke, mas onde está a diversão nisso: Hmm, vejamos. Não seria você o motorista do ônibus escolar? Ou talvez o carteiro? Estou próxima?_

Emma gargalhou. A Prefeita estava completamente perdida.

_Se você realmente quer uma lição, anexo uma das minhas receitas de macarrão cozido com queijo favoritas. É simples o suficiente mas fará com que as pessoas ao seu redor te vejam como um Iron Chef. Se eu ouvir a notícia de fogo em alguma cozinha, finalmente saberei quem é meu correspondente misterioso._

Ela cerrou os olhos divertidamente ofendida. Ela não tão ruim _assim_ na cozinha. Ela pensou enquanto bebia o leite do cereal. Emma fez uma careta. Lições talvez não fossem tão ruins assim.

_Mark Twain é um clássico, apesar do seu gosto com filmes me fazer pensar duas vezes. Primeiro, um veto à Nicholas Sparks e você é fã do Tarantino? Posso acabar reconsiderando seu currículo._

_Amo jardinagem. Tenho uma coleção extensiva de literatura Vitoriana. Canto no chuveiro._

_Atenciosamente,_

_MadameRégia_

A última linha fez a mente de Emma ir longe. Regina canta no chuveiro. Regina no chuveiro. Regina nua no chuveiro. É, sua mente tinha mesmo explodido.

 


End file.
